


Holiday Cheer

by radioqueen



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).



His Christmas-night reconnaissance began from his room. To make sure he had not brought his work home with him, he relied on his night vision binoculars and heat sensing goggles. Seeing nothing outside, he patrolled the house, striding silently downstairs, listening for the appropriate snores and peeking out the back windows, and then tiptoeing back upstairs. 

She opened her door at the sound of his returning footsteps.

"Are they both asleep?" she asked.

He stepped into her bedroom and kissed her on the lips in answer. He gently pushed the door closed behind him, turning it before it reached the frame so it made no sound.

"You are in _ big _ trouble," he said under his breath.

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"I don't remember giving you permission to grow a foot while I was gone." He sat down on her bed and pulled her over his lap, giving her adorable backside a few muffled smacks. "And this is for rubbing your foot up my leg at the dinner table."

He gave her a few more spankings over her pajama bottoms, finally allowing himself to get fully hard from her squeals and squirms against him. It had been torture all day, trying to hide her effect on him, but now he finally had his chance for relief.

"You're so mean!" she protested, wrestling his arm away. "And to think, I was going to let you put it in my butt for Christmas."

His erection jerked up against her stomach at those words. He yanked her fuzzy pajama bottoms down to her knees, his fingers finding her wetness and stroking her.

"Okay, but who's more turned on by the idea of me fucking your ass?" He stuck two fingers into her well-lubricated pussy. "Because I'm pretty sure you want it even more than I do."

"Ha! As if." She squeezed around his fingers. "I can feel your boner. It's huge. You totally want to put it back there.” She gave him her most innocent look. “I just like being close to you, big brother."

He pulled his fingers out and spanked her. "Liar liar, pants on fire. Take them off."

She pushed the bottoms all the way off and then onto the floor, watching him expectantly.

"Face down on the bed," he ordered.

While she did that, he rummaged through her nightstand drawer and found the lube. He took off his own clothes and climbed on top of her, sniffing her neck. She smelled like musk and body spray and... home. Whatever made home smell like home, not the laundry detergent or the wall freshener scents, but the underlying smell of home—that's what she smelled like. He licked her neck.

She moaned and shifted underneath him. “Ooh, yes, lick me all over. You’re making me wet.” She giggled. “Haha, get it? Because your tongue is wet?”

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you extra hard for that," he promised, rubbing lube over his hard shaft.

"Yes, good, shut up and fuck me already."

He lay on top of her back, rubbing his cock between her soft ass cheeks. He used one finger to open her tight asshole, then two fingers. When she relaxed and opened fully for him, he knew she was ready. He pushed the head of his cock against her opening and waited for her to relax and take him inside.

"Oh!" she sighed into the mattress. "Ohhhhh..."

With that, the head of his cock slipped into her asshole.

"Holy shit, you're so tight." He kissed the back of her neck, barely able to restrain himself. "Relax so you can take my whole cock, okay? 

She nodded. He kissed her neck and jaw and shoulders until she untensed, letting him slowly slide deeper inside her. The heat and tightness were unreal; he thought he might have a heart attack from the sheer pleasure of being balls-deep in his baby sister’s ass. He moaned into her ear, licking and nibbling as he did.

"How does it feel to have my dick in your ass?" he asked.

"Big," she grunted. "Like, really big.”

“Is that good?”

“Yeah, it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt.” She wiggled breathlessly underneath him. “Ohh, fuck me, fuck me nice and hard. I need it. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He hugged her from behind, letting her weight pin his arms to the bed. "I missed you so fucking much it hurt. But I'm here now."

“Yes!”

She was moving underneath him, rubbing her clit and fucking herself on his cock. Her face was pink, and her blond hair was sticking to her skin. He kissed her over and over again.

"Oh shit, oh fuck," she whispered. "I'm coming—"

And she did, clenching and pulsing around him so hard he lost control and came too. As they lay there in a sweaty, warm pile, she rolled over, her ass pulling off his softening cock.

"Are you leaving again?" she demanded.

“Not right now.”

“But you will leave again?”

"I... You know I don't want to," he said lamely.

"That doesn't answer my question." She stared straight into his eyes. "Are you leaving me again?"

He looked away. "I hope not."

"But you probably will." She crossed her arms and rolled away from him again. "Are you even going to tell me where you really were?"

"I can't."

"Dude, it's me! I never told Mom and Dad when I caught you smoking weed with the babysitter. I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that. I don't want to put you at risk any more than you already are."

"That's bullshit. You know I'm always at risk. And you came back! Doesn't that mean it's safe now?"

"No. It's never safe. But I had to see you."

She was still tense, facing away from him. He couldn't bear to have her angry at him, so he sighed.

"Kazakhstan," he said into her ear. "But that's all I can tell you."

"Was it the same group as before?"

He nodded, almost imperceptibly, but he knew she felt it.

She rolled over and looked him in the eyes again, but this time she wasn't demanding. She was just looking, trying to find some hidden message behind his gaze. He felt more exposed now than  he had at any point since stripping naked a few moments before.

"I just want you safe," he said again.

"I know." She hugged him, resting her cheek on his bare shoulder. "I want you safe too."

They lay there for a moment, enjoy each other's heat and presence. Then she shimmied down her bed, her hand on his side as a guide, planting kisses on his chest and stomach on her way.

Spent as he was, he grew hard as soon as her lips touched him. His hand found his sister's hair, and he sighed in pleasure as she sucked him back to full height.

There really was no better feeling than being home for the holidays.


End file.
